Catevari
by Mishka89
Summary: It's a creature from ancient Rome, so vile and disgusting it's had to hide away for centauries and now it's here killing everybody who gets in its way. Sam and Dean have to stop this foul beast but will they find themselves its next victim? OneShot!


**Title:** Catevari

**Disclaimer: **Wish I did but I still don't so no, Supernatural and it's characters still belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. At least we know they're in good hands.

**Summary: **It's a creature from ancient Rome, so vile and disgusting it's had to hide away for centauries and now it's here in the twenty first centaury killing everybody who gets in its way. Sam and Dean have to stop this foul beast but will they find themselves its next victim?

**A/N:** Ok so it doesn't really have anything to do with Halloween besides from the fact that I'm posting it on the 31st, but hey, it's still a Supernatural story lol. I originally got the idea of the Catevari (pronounded Cata-varri) from an old TV show called The Invisible Man but I have taken a lot of artistic licensing with it and made it my own. It's a short OneShot but it hopefully packs a punch for its length. Anyway, I want to thank Xain666 for being beta to my shitty 3AM grammar and also to everyone who reviewed my story The Ethereal. They were very appreciated. So without further a due, I give you Catevari. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!

* * *

"It's a what?" Dean asked from where he sat on the motel bed cleaning their knifes. 

"A Catevari. It's old Latin Dean. The legend says that the Romans, hell even the Greeks, Persians and Goths, they used to take babies from their mothers a few days after they were born and then they'd inject the infants with poison over and over again. Not enough to kill them but just enough so that it would build up in their systems and they would become the poison." Sam said with a look of disgust on his face.

The younger Winchester stared at his brother who was looking at him with a blank look on his face and sighed, "The poison builds up in the person's fluids to lethal levels while the carrier becomes immune."

"So what they touch you and you die?" Dean asked starting to get it.

"Pretty much, they were used as weapons, assassins and such in those times. Hell they probably still could be." said Sam as he clicked on an article bringing the page up and turning the laptop so Dean could see it, "Fourteen people have died in this town by poisoning in the last two years. All victims had slash marks on some part of their body and were pronounced dead at the scene. What ever poison this Catevari is working with it's strong. The autopsy reports said that it was some kind of toxic cerebral disrupter which first paralyzes the person then cuts off their oxygen. Takes less than five minutes." Sam summarized.

"Ok, so how do we kill it?"

"Now that's where it gets tricky. I couldn't find any solid or consistent lore on how to kill it, it all contradicts itself. Some think the Catevari is human so a bullet could put it down while others think that all the poison in its system makes it immortal and immune to all weapons designed by man. Which I suppose would make sense seeing as it's here in the twenty first centaury. But I did call Bobby and he's apparently faced on of these things before. He said a silver hollow point filled with rosemary and garlic through the heart and the head will kill it." Sam smiled and closed his laptop, "So I figure we head out tomorrow and we'll be there before sundown."

-

The back alleys of Detroit were cast in a silvery light from the moon above. A crisp cold wind came from the south and ruffled Sam's hair where it lay across his forehead. His brother and him had just chased the Catevari into this ally and were now advancing. It was a dead end so the beast has nowhere to go.

And beast it was. While it more or less resembled a man in his fifties the Catevari's skin was a shocking grey that Sam had only ever seen on dead bodies. It was disturbing and it made the veins that ran underneath its skin stand out all the more. Then there was its nails, they were long and filed into razor sharp points, able to slice through skin without hardly any effort. Sam was glad that Dean had made them cover up with their strongest clothes, hell even the leather gloves that they normally reserved for playing cat burglar. He just hoped it would be enough.

Beside him Dean halted his approach and Sam did the same. He shot a quick glance to his brother in confusion as to why he had stopped.

"You wanna come out here and face us like a man," Dean yelled in challenge before rethinking his choice of words, "Or whatever."

"Why so you can put me down like some rabid dog?!" a voice hissed out from behind the dumpster at the end of the alley where the Catevari hid.

Sam shivered as the voice crossed his skin like a lovers caress carried on a breeze. The voice held so much power, it was deep and rich and very enchanting.

"Yeah that's kind of the idea." Dean said and the smirk could be heard in his voice. He took a slow step forward and Sam followed his lead. After all it was usually Dean who took point on the physical side of hunting and following him came to Sam as natural as breathing.

"I think it is you who will perish this night hunter. You don't think I have faced your kind before. I'm going to rip you and your little friend to shreds and paint this ally red with your blood." The Catevari screamed as it jumped out from behind the ally.

Dean aimed at the monsters heart and squeezed the trigger on his 9mm twice. Double tap, just like his Dad taught him. Unfortunately the Catevari moved with superhuman speed and was on his brother before he could hit the head. He saw the Catevari spit in his brother's face before his hearing caught up and he heard the sound of spitting and Sam cry out in disgust and pain.

"Sam!" Dean screamed out and ran towards where his brother had fallen. The Catevari had stood up to face Dean off and the blonde hunter charged at it. He pushed the pseudo human into the wall with bone rattling force and dodged a swipe of the poisoness claws aimed for his face. He raised his gun and pressed it into the creatures forehead then looked into its eyes. They were so bloodshot they were red. Nothing witty came to mind as he shot daggers with his eyes at it, no last words for this bastard creature. He just pushed his 9mm further into its flesh and pulled the trigger.

However having his arm with the gun raised had left that side vulnerable. And just as he pulled the trigger the Catevari dug his claws into Dean's neck. And once the bullet pushed through skin, bone and brains to explode out the back of its head the monster's legs gave out, and his claws were drawn downward as it fell, slicing deep through Dean's skin.

Dean gasped as the claws split his skin, raising blood to the surface and he placed an automatic hand over the wound and staggered back from the gory mess on the ally wall. He could feel the poison entering his bloodstream and it burned like liquid acid had replaced his life giving blood. He forced himself to concentrate through the blackness encroaching on the corners of his vision as he emptied his gun into the Catevari's dead body.

The smoking gun dropped uselessly to the ground besides the older Winchester as he swayed on his feet then fell to his knees. He couldn't think and his brain felt as though it were being crushed in a vice. Sam's name crossed his lips as he fell face forward into the dirty ground and his vision faded to black.

-

Sam cried out in disgust and pain as the Catevari spat in his face. He heard his brother scream his name but he was too focused on the burning of his eyes that was caused when the poisonous fluid had hit his unprotected eyes. It stung and then turned into a raging fire causing him to drop to his knees and all he can think is _I'm sorry Dean I wasn't good enough to stop this_ as he feels unconsciousness starts to take him.

That's when something strange happens. Sam knew he should be convulsing and brain dead by now or at least out cold. But he wasn't. His eyes felt like someone had poured liquid nitrogen over them and it should burn but against the fire that the Catevari's poison had infected him with, it feels soothing.

He can't move his body but he can hear fine and can hear the loud retort of his brother's gun and a wet splattering sound that he assumes can only be the Catevari's brains. He tried to smile at that thought and is surprised to find his mouth twitching up at the corners. He heard Dean's pain filled gasp and his heart raced in a panicked stucco inside his chest. Oh god, he's only ever heard Dean make that sound when he'd been injured.

Freaking out at his inability to move Sam tried to push his body into listening to him. He felt a sudden twitch in his fingers and toes and concentrated on those areas, tried to get them to move more. It tingled but it was happening. He heard a dull thud followed by what he knew was his brother's body falling to the ground and it made him push even harder against his immobility.

The words that he had read earlier flew through his mind and he had a sudden burst of energy allowing him to roll his aching body over onto his stomach and then use his trembling arms to push himself up onto his knees. The small silvery light that the moon had provided before was gone and he had to squint his sensitive eyes to make out his brother's limp form a few meters away from him.

Using his ingrained Winchester stubbornness Sam crawled the few feet towards his brother. Why the hell wasn't he dead? The Catevari had spat right in his face with poison that had probably killed hundreds over people over the year. What the hell made Sam so different?

He had just reached his brother when Dean started thrashing in spastic jerks of his entire body, "Dean!" Sam yelled out, his voice hoarse and scratchy. Fuck! Whatever he had that had saved him from the poison Dean obviously didn't have. Then it hit Sam as he watched his brother's lips turn blue as he choked on his own vomit that the seizure had produced. He had demon blood in him. God was it possible that the same part of his blood that had protected him from the demonic virus in (insert town here) had also protected him from the Catevari's toxin?

It sounded far fetched but as Sam watched his brother seize in front of him he took a leap of faith. It would either work or it wouldn't and there was nothing else he could do to help his brother. Sam leaned and lifted up Dean's right pant let and pulled the knife from the ankle sheath he kept there. Working quickly the dark haired hunter pulled off his gloves then cut a deep cut across the palm of his left hand, sent a prayer up to a god he wasn't even sure he still believed in, and smeared his blood across the cut in his brother's neck.

Sam held his bleeding hand against Dean's neck until the thrashing stopped. He used his other hand to feel for a pulse and let out a sigh/sob of relief when he found it. Weak and slow but there. Thank god, or hell even the Yellow Eyed Demon, that it had worked.

"Dean? Dean wake up man. Please. I can't carry you out of here by myself." Sam whispered as he tapped the older hunter's face. He got no response and Dean's head lolled with the light slaps. Sighing Sam rested his head on Dean's chest, listening to his heart beat as he had done countless times when he was younger and had awoke from a nightmare. He would crawl into bed with Dean and his brother would let him rest his head upon his chest, his heartbeat lulling the younger boy to sleep.

"Okay Dean." mustering what strength he had left Sam stood up, dragging his brother's body with him and putting him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He leaned against the wall on the side that he didn't' have Dean and began the slow and painful trip back to the Impala.

It hadn't seemed this long when he and Dean had been chasing the Catevari and Sam's muscles were burning with exhaustion by the time he reached the black car, his adrenaline spent. He put his brother down on the pavement resting against the Impala and searched his pockets for the keys. Once he had found them Sam crossed the car to the other side and opened up the drivers door then leaned over to get the passengers open. Once that was done he pulled Dean through so that he was laying with his head in Sam's lap. He closed both the doors and put his still bleeding hand against his brother's neck wound. He didn't want to take the chance that the poison would overtake his blood so he kept it there the entire long and slow drive back to their motel room.

Once Sam had parked the Impala out the front of their motel room the sun was beginning to lighten the sky. He rested his head against the steering wheel trying to find enough strength to get them both inside. He was exhausted, his blood had been able to fight off the poison but it was different from the demonic virus in that there were still physical effects. His limbs felt like someone had replaced his bones with iron and his blood with mercury and he could barley get the strength together enough to lift his head from the steering wheel.

He knew he didn't have a choice, he had to get them both inside. Two passed out guys in a motel parking lot was enough to call the cops and they couldn't afford for that to happen. So with extreme effort Sam managed to get him and Dean out of the Impala and into the motel room.

Dean fell listlessly onto the bed when Sam dropped him there. He pushed the door closed and locked it before falling boneless onto the bed next to his brother, his head resting on Dean's chest. Listening to his heart beat and feeling his breathing. Sam fell into a deep sleep.

-

When Sam awoke it was over fifteen hours later and he had left a nice big drool patch on the front of Dean's t-shirt. His body hurt but only with the normal aches and pains from sleeping in a crappy position for so long. He sat up and marveled when the world didn't spin around him. Letting out a sigh of relief Sam looked down at his brother.

Dean had more color in his face now and a quick check of his pulse revealed that it was strong and steady as was his breathing. Sam smiled at his brother before going and taking a shower. He was sure that Dean's blood, now tainted by his would be filtering out the Catevari's toxin and his deep sleep was just a result of that.

After Sam got out of the shower he brought a bucket of warm water with him and stripped Dean of his jacket, gloves, shirts and jeans just leaving him in his boxer shorts so he could check for any other injuries his brother might have gotten while he was out of it. Pleased to find none, Sam gently washed away the dirt and blood covering Dean's face, neck and hands. A closer inspection of the claw marks showed that none of them needed stitching which was good because Sam would have been fucked if they had. He covered his brother in the motel's blanket then went and got some supplies from the supermarket down the road, all the time wondering if him giving his blood to Dean would cause Dean to have any freaky powers. God he hoped not. One psychic Winchester was enough thank you very much.

He was writing about the hunt in his journal when Dean started stirring a further six hours later and Sam was there for him through the grogginess and questions. Explaining what had happened and then making sure Dean drank some of the Gatorade he had brought for him and ate at least half the chicken sandwich as well. He was there for Dean just like he always would be.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hit the little purple button and let me know what you thought, loved it, hated it or thought it could use improvement? I'm open to all suggestions and comments. Thanks for reading! 

Mishka xXx


End file.
